


The Same Old Song

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley/side chara, Episode: s08e14 Trial and Error, F/M, Making a deal, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ep. 8.14 - "Trial and Error"] [Crowley x Margot Cassity] Teils vom Alkohol getrieben, teils vom Charme des britischen Gentleman verwirrt geht Margie einen Deal ein um aus ihrer schrecklichen Familie zu entkommen ... (Vorgeschichte zur Folge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Old Song

Es war immer wieder das gleiche alte Lied. Sämtliche Mitglieder ihrer Familie waren eine ekelhafte Kombination aus Angeberei und Bigotterie und wann immer sie eine Party gaben und somit mehr Zuhörer anwesend waren, mischten sich die Stimmen zu einem wahlweise kreischig-hohen bis polternd-arroganten Singsang von „Ich bin ja so viel besser als du.“  
Am liebsten hätte Margot sich die Ohren zugehalten und sich irgendwo versteckt – ein Wunsch, der sich von frühester Kindheit bis nun an den Anfang des Erwachsenenalters zog – doch wenn Gäste da waren hieß es, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, und zu _lächeln_.  
Und so lächelte sie. Lächelte, wenn ihr Vater einen seiner scherzhaft-rassistischen Witze riss. Lächelte, wenn ihre Schwester sich jedem verdammten männlichen Wesen im Raum an den Hals schmiss. Vor allem lächelte sie dem ihr unbekannten Engländer zu. Er war ein Geschäftsmann auf Durchreise oder so, hatte ihren Vater zufällig kennen gelernt und war nun auch hier eingeladen. Das, was sie am meisten verblüffte, war, dass er, ganz im Gegensatz zu den sonstigen Bekannten ihres Vaters kein Arschloch zu sein schien. Er war still, freundlich, dezent sarkastisch und schien, wie sie, nur aus Höflichkeit über die Scherze ihres Vaters zu lachen.  
Von allen unbeachtet schlenderte sie zu dem Tisch, auf dem sich verschiedene Flaschen in diversen Stadien der Entleerung befanden und füllte ihr Rotweinglas wieder bis zum Rand auf. Dass man die Familie nur durch Trinken ertrug hatte sie schon früh mitbekommen, und so nahm sie die erstaunten Blicke - „Ganz schön trinkfest, das junge Ding!“ - gar nicht wirklich wahr.  
Ihr Blick hingegen versank in der Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas, so rot wie das Blut, das ihr plötzlich in die Wangen stieg, als auf ein Mal der Engländer neben ihr auftauchte.  
_“Hello, Darling."_  
Diese Worte und der fremdartige britische Akzent riefen ein seltsames Kribbeln in ihr hervor, eine Mischung aus freudiger Erregung und dem Gefühl, sich in Acht nehmen zu müssen.  
( _Darling_. Sie ist doch nie Darling, sie ist die langweilige kleine Schwester!)  
Der Mann betrachtete sie amüsiert und sie fragte sich, was er wohl wollen kann, da beugte er sich ein Stück zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte mit rauer Stimme: „Du hasst es hier, oder?“  
Hätte er nicht geistesgegenwärtig ihr Handgelenk fest gehalten, wäre ein Großteil des Rotweins auf dem Teppich gelandet, denn diese Worte, die er so scheinbar beiläufig und spontan hervorgebracht hatte, hatten sie vor Schreck zusammenzucken lassen.  
„Ist das so offensichtlich?“ Mühevoll versuchte sie ein Lächeln, doch ihre Tarnung bröckelte, oder war es doch ein wenig zu viel Wein gewesen?  
Statt auf ihre Frage zu antworten bot er ihr seinen Arm an (wer tat _das_ denn heutzutage noch?) und führte sie nach draußen.  
Die Nacht war still und von klischeehaftem Grillengezirpe durchbrochen, dem gegenüber jedoch ihr kleines nervöses Atmen sich unangenehm auffällig abzuheben schien, so empfand Margie es auf jeden Fall. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie kurz vor dem Auseinanderfallen, würde endlich, endlich einstürzen, da war es ihr nur Recht, dass der Fremde sie mit einer Sicherheit führte, die ihr vielleicht hätte seltsam vorkommen müssen. Statt sich zu fragen, was er denn eigentlich wollte, klammerte sie sich an seinen Arm (es war _definitiv_ zu viel Wein gewesen!) und folgte ihm nahezu willenlos.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es anstrengend ist, in dieser Familie zu leben“, sprach er in die Stille zwischen ihnen und Margot konnte gar nicht heftig genug nicken. „Es ist entsetzlich!“, brach es aus ihr heraus, doch gleich darauf schlug sie sich erschrocken vor den Mund. „Entschuldigen Sie – Sie sind ein Freund meines Vaters, denke ich, und ich wollte ihn damit keineswegs beleidigen oder so, ich-“  
Mit diesem unergründlichen Lächeln hielt er nun ihre beiden Hände fest, und sie wünschte beinahe, er würde loslassen, damit sie ihr Gesicht verdecken konnte. Er schien so viel mehr zu wissen, als sie von sich aus preisgab, und das hätte ihr eigentlich Angst machen müssen, doch auf eine gewisse Weise war es erleichternd zu wissen, dass kein Schauspiel von Nöten war. Keine Pflicht zum So-tun-als-ob, kein „Ich bin eine brave Tochter und liebe meine Familie“-Lächeln.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, ich bin kein Freund deines Vaters, nur ein Bekannter. Seine einnehmende Persönlichkeit ist jedoch mitnichten der Grund dafür, dass ich die Einladung zu diesem Fest annahm.“  
Mehr sagte er nicht, und mehr war auch nicht nötig, um in diesem sehnsüchtigen Mädchen den Gedanken entstehen zu lassen, dass sie vielleicht ein Grund war, der ihn zum bleiben bewogen hatte. So, so sehr brauchte sie es, ein mal jemandes Grund zu sein, für _irgendetwas_ , dass sie innerlich ganz zitterig wurde.  
Sie war so einfach zu manipulieren, fast gar keine Herausforderung und seltsamerweise gefiel Crowley das. So oft musste er ankämpfen, überreden, doch hier war dieses hilflose Wesen, das ihm quasi in die Arme fiel.  
Einen Arm um Margots Hüfte geschlungen führte er sie in eine dunkle Ecke hinter den Stallungen und es ist fraglich, ob sie sich fragte, warum er sich so sorgsam umsah, dass sie auch ja nicht beobachtet wurden.  
„Du würdest _alles_ tun, um hier weg zu kommen, alles, oder?“  
Diesmal nickte sie nicht, sie schaute nur und in ihren Augen war alle verzweifelte Zustimmung dieser Welt. Schwer zu sagen, ob sie wirklich mitbekam, was er bezüglich eines Kusses, eines Deals und einer Frist von zehn Jahren erklärte. So voll war sie von einer fiebrigen Sehnsucht nach weit weg, dass sie auf die Lockworte der Hoffnung und den ungewohnten Eindruck, berührt zu werden, mehr als überwältigt reagierte, und ihm wäre nichts ferner erschienen, als den überaus enthusiastischen Kuss abzuschwächen.  
In diesen Momenten, als sie sich an das Gefühl von fremden Lippen auf den ihren gewöhnte, ließ sie einen Teil ihrer Existenz für immer hinter sich, das Stückchen ihrer selbst – ihrer Seele, wenn man es denn so nennen möchte – das sie noch hier auf Erden, „zu Hause“ hielt.  
Es waren nur wenige Minuten, doch sie waren ein Ausbruch. Die Hände des Fremden waren nicht zärtlich, seine Worte nicht liebevoll, doch sie konnte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken krallen und Geräusche zwischen Stöhnen und Schluchzen ausstoßen und wurde weit fort getragen von der abartig-banalen Gefängnishaft, die ihr Leben war.  
So überflutet war sie von Erregung und der Illusion von freier Entscheidung, dass sie nicht einmal merkte, dass sie auch jetzt kontrolliert wurde, dass seine Hand in ihrem Haar sie führte, dass sie nicht agierte, sondern nur reagierte, mehr genossen wurde, als genoss. Als sie jedoch von einander abließen, erhitzt und noch einen Hauch des Atems des jeweils anderen auf den Lippen tragend sahen sie sich an und auch sie konnte triumphieren.  
„Was nun? Erwarte keinen romantischen Satz von mir...“, bemerkte er nämlich spöttisch, doch zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sie gelassen wie nie.  
„Ich brauchte keine Romantik. Was ich brauchte, war _gewollt werden_ , ein mal wenigstens, und Sie haben mich gewollt, Mr. Crowley.“  
Und als sie in das Haus zurückkehrte, war augenscheinlich alles beim Alten, das selbe alte Lied war nicht unterbrochen worden, doch wer ganz genau hinhörte, merkte, dass sich die Stille, die Margots Part gewesen war, zu einem leisen Klang heimlichen Triumphes gewandelt hatte.


End file.
